


Going Once...Going Twice...Sold!

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural Crew are raising funds and awareness for Autism, but are the leather hot pants really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Once...Going Twice...Sold!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was written for world Autism Day for the awesome garvaldmains; she has been gracious as ever with her help concerning Autism. The charity slave auction and what follows is all the product of my imagination. This is un-betad so all mistakes are mine.   
> Disclaimer: These gorgeous men are not mine sad to say, and this is a complete work of fiction. But I wouldn’t say no to a shirtless Jensen, or Jensen in any other form of clothing. This can be found at autismawareness, garvaldmains brilliant community, please go and check it out.
> 
> First posted on Live Journal on 2nd April 2010.

 

The SUV pulled up outside the school, and Jared, Jensen and Sadie got out.  A woman stepped forward to greet them, "Good morning Mr Padalecki, Mr Ackles thank you for coming to our school, and you've brought Sadie as well how lovely."  She gave them a bright smile and as her eyes swept over Jared her smile broadened.

"My name is Mrs Fisher and I'm the principle, I spoke to you on the phone so gentlemen where would you like start?"

"Please call us Jared and Jensen, and thank you for letting us descend on your school and cause havoc."  Jared smiled as he spoke his face lighting up with joy as he shook Mrs Fisher's hand; Jensen tried to keep a straight face as the Principle blushed at the contact with Jared.

"I assure you the pleasure is all ours; can I ask how this came about."

"Every year on we choose a charity and raise as much money as we can through fund raising events and the fans are always very supportive.  We started with PETA, Then Doctors without Borders, and then Cancer Research.  This year Misha suggested working for the local autism charities and hopefully help raise awareness as well." Jensen explained as they walked toward the school.

"So where is Misha then?"

"I'm afraid he and Jim have had to keep fighting the good fight against Lucifer, so you're stuck with us today, sorry."  Jared's expression was anything but sorry; he and Jensen were looking forward to today.  He knew Jensen was very happy to do this and anything that made Jensen happy well...

Jensen looked at Mrs Fisher he had a couple of questions for her, "So what would you like us to do, and is there anything we need to keep in mind while we’re here.”

 

Well I’m sure we can find you plenty of things to do while you’re here, help set up the classrooms join in activities, as for how to behave please just relax and be yourselves.  Each child is different so just deal with each individual as you meet them.  Don’t worry we’re here to help and you won’t get it right all the time, even we don’t so don’t panic.  The only thing to keep in mind as a general rule is... how can I put this.”  Mrs Fisher paused trying to marshal her thoughts, Jensen stepped in to help.

 “Perhaps try to get Jared to stop flailing around and generally acting like a human whirlwind? Just tone down Hurricane Padalecki for a while, be a little more relaxed, no leaping forward and smothering everyone in sight.” 

 “I don’t flail around or bounce.”  Jared huffed indignantly as Jensen ducked out of the way of a low flying hand gesture, Jared grinned sheepishly, “Ok, I’ll try to keep the flailing to a minimum.  By the way shall I leave Sadie with Cliff while we go round the class rooms with you?”

“By all means, she is a lovely dog, why didn’t you bring Harley as well?

 “He tends to take after his owner a miniature Hurricane Padalecki, Sadie is much quieter and more relaxed and she loves children.”  Jared was laughing as he spoke, he bent over to stroke Sadie, “Now you be a good girl for Cliff and the children and I’ll give you a treat later.”

Mrs Fisher was starring at Jared as he bent over his dog, she felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked over to Jensen, he was smiling broadly his eyes sparkling with amusement, he winked at the flustered Principle and he clapped Jared on the shoulder.  “Come on Jay time to meet the kids. Mrs Fisher will it be ok for me to take pictures?  Sera wants some for the website we’re setting up.”

 “No problem at all Jensen, I was going to ask if we could take some pictures of you for our own website.”

 “Fair exchange then, so where to first?”  Jensen swung his camera in front of him and followed Mrs Fisher and Jared, taking a couple of shots as they went.  Misha would love the way Mrs Fisher looked at Jared.

 They passed several classrooms Mrs Fisher explaining what was happening in each room as they went, with Jared engrossed in what he was hearing Jensen was looking round at the brightly coloured pictures on the wall.  Looking in the classes as he went the school was a hive of activity, most of the classes were very small and there was a relaxed atmosphere.

  

  1. Some children   may just repeat what you say others will add their own likes or dislikes. So who would like to try?”
  



 Jared bounced forward with a huge grin on his face, Jensen leaned forward and whispered, “Remember downgrade form hurricane to tropical storm and you’ll be fine, and I’ll just be taking some pictures.

 Mrs Fisher stepped into the circle and spoke “Good morning every one this is Jared and he would like to join in, shall we say good morning to him.”  Around the circle there were choruses, of greeting some children said Jared’s name, others didn’t speak and some did as Mrs Fisher said and repeated part of what she said.

 Jared was ushered to a space by the teacher; he sat down Indian style with his knees up by his ears.  Jensen grinned from behind his camera, Jared’s legs soon started to jiggle and Jensen looked over the camera and quirked his eyebrow stilling the movement.

 The bean bag arrived at Jared, “My name is Jared.” He then passed it on to another child a young boy, he didn’t look up but he responded.

 “My name is Andy, and I like cats.”  Andy passed the bean bag on, another little girl repeated back what Jared and Andy said, and as they went round the circle each child gave a response.

 The bean bag reached Jared again, “I like dogs and I like candy.”  Once more Jared’s foot was jiggling and his smile lit up the room.  This time he passed the bean bag to a little girl who was holding on tightly to a bedraggled stuffed dog, she had repeated what had been said, the time though she answered Jared with “I like dogs too and you’re a giant.”

 Jared couldn’t help the delighted booming laugh that escaped him, along with him rocking backwards with glee.  The little girl who spoke suddenly went still her eyes widened and she started to rock and whimpered a little, Jared froze in place mortified at what he’d done, Mrs Fisher moved in swiftly to comfort the little girl and Jensen did the same with Jared.

 “Relax Jay, she’ll be fine, just calm down a little you’re doing great remember what Mrs Fisher said even they don’t get it right all the time, I’ll go and see if there is anything I can do.  You just keep up the good work after all the kids have got their very own BFG now.”

 “BFG?”  Jared’s quietly asked question came

 “Big Friendly Giant, don’t give up dude, just chill ok!”  Jensen squeezed Jared’s shoulder.

 Mrs Fisher had moved Lucy out of the circle and Jensen approached slowly as not to frighten the little girl anymore, “I don’t suppose there is anything I can do is there?” he asked softly keeping one eye on Jared who was still enjoying himself just  being more restrained now.

 “Why yes I was just going to take Lucy to another classroom and read to her for a little while, maybe you would like to come as well?”  With that she stood up and the three of them left the classroom, Jensen turned and quickly took a few more shots before waving to Jared and leaving the room.

 When circle time was over the children departed for other classes, Jared was left alone with the teacher, “Look I’m sorry about that I didn’t meant to scare anybody I just kinda get over excited I hope it didn’t cause too much trouble.”

 “Don’t worry Jared, you did great, they really did enjoy themselves today and it’s always great for the kids to interact with new people, plus they’re all really looking forward to meeting Sadie.  We have quite a few moms in today, I can’t imagine why.”  The teacher whose name was Barbara replied with a twinkle in her eye.  Shall we go and see how Jensen is doing?”

 “Where did he go with Mrs Fisher?”

 “Well when Lucy gets upset we find that sitting with her quietly and reading her favourite book helps  her sometimes, at the moment its Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.”

 They walked towards the door and Jared asked “That stuffed dog does it go everywhere with her?”

 “Oh yes it does, her mom has had to replace its ear four time to my knowledge, some autistic children have certain reparative habits.  Lucy for instance rubs her thumb over the dog’s ear it helps her focus, but its hell on the ear.  Her mom has sourced a supply of the same material for the ear, and she replaces it when it gets too worn.”

 “Doesn’t Lucy notice?”  Asked Jared

“Yes she does, and it can take her a little while to calm down afterwards, some children can be very sensitive to change, so we try and maintain a routine as much as possible.”

 “So we really are causing havoc.” said Jared biting his lip.

 “Just a little but believe me we are all enjoying it, it’s lovely to for you guys to help raise awareness so thanks, here we are oh....”

 Jared looked away from Barbara to see what had caused the exclamation.

 There was a small crowd of women gathered quietly round the open door of a classroom.  Jared approached and he could hear soft voices speaking.  Due to his height he could see over the heads of the obviously adoring crowd.  Jensen was sat at a desk opposite Mrs Fisher and Lucy and he was reading aloud to the little girl.  Jared noticed that Lucy was holding the dog close to her chest and she was stroking its ear with her thumb her face a picture of rapt attention as Jensen read to her.

 Just in front of Jared stood a  woman with short red hair and glasses, standing on tip toe to see what was going on, she spoke to her friend,  “That ‘s the fifth time he’s read that page, Lucy just loves it when Charlie finds the golden ticket.  Damn that’s one sexy voice, I could stand here and listen to him read the phone book so this is no hardship.”  She suddenly became aware of a presence behind her.  She turned and looked up and continued on up until she saw Jared smiling down at her.  She flushed scarlet, “Ah crap err I mean hi there, I’m Ali I help out here and generally make a fool of myself.”

 Jared bent down to speak softly to Ali. “I’ve got to admit that’s a new one, Jensen usually gets all the comments about his eyes, eyelashes, lips and freckles, so the voice is a nice change.”

 “Thank god you weren’t five minutes ago then, we were discussing your attributes, you know dimples, eyes and that body of yours.  Jensen got me at hi there, and I’ve been clinging to the door ever since. You just missed the whole eyes, lips freckles, and bow legged speech off me, but give that boy credit; it really is one hell of a voice.  Now excuse me while I go and die quietly of embarrassment somewhere else.”  Ali smiled and walked away casting a regretful look over her shoulder.

 Mrs Fisher had looked up and saw Jared, “Now Lucy how would you like to go and see a real dog? Jared’s brought his dog Sadie to visit would you like to see her now?”  Lucy turned wide eyed toward the Principle and nodded. 

 Jensen closed the book and sighed, “Stood up for Sadie well come on then, I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”  Jensen smiled down at the little girl and turned towards the door and froze seeing the crowd of adoring women and Jared grinning at him blowing kisses.

 From there they all moved outside to where Cliff and Sadie waited, Jared sat by Sadie and spent time with each child who wanted to come up to her and stroke her and talk to her.  Sadie took it good naturedly enjoying all the attention. 

 Too soon though it was time for them to leave, Jensen had been taking pictures of the kids with Jared, and the teachers and parents.  Finally they returned the favour and they both posed for pictures with staff members, children and siblings of the children at the school.

 As they returned to the SUV Jared shook Mrs Fishers hand once more, “Thank for a wonderful day, it’s been amazing, we’re both in awe of the work you guys do.  We just wish we could do more to help.”

 “The pleasure has been all ours, we can’t thank you enough for helping to raise awareness and may I offer you an open invitation to come back anytime you want, you’ve brightened up a few peoples day.” As she spoke Jared spotted Barbara and Ali watching out of a window, he nudged Jensen who waved at the women and Ali appeared to slide down the wall out of sight.

 Jared laughed and then he stepped forward and hugged the startled Mrs Fisher and kissed on the cheek, Jensen followed suit, just as they got in the SUV Jensen spotted Lucy and he gave her a little wave, the girl looked down at the floor  lifting her dog to cover her face as she did.

 “She likes you Jensen, it’s not everybody who gets the doggy wave, goodbye gentlemen and once more thank you.”

 As they climbed in the SUV Jensen looked over to where Lucy stood, “I think I’m in love.”  He turned back to Jared with a smile and Jared couldn’t help but smile back at Jensen.

 “I know what you mean.”  He took Jensen’s hand as they drove away.

 That had been yesterday now back on the maelstrom that was the Supernatural set the boys had been showing Misha and Jim their photos and regaling them with tales of the school.

 “I just wish I could’ve been there, Jared having a fling with a hot older woman, tell me did she say are you trying to seduce me Jared?” Misha laughed.

 “No but then she did seem to having trouble picking her jaw up off the floor every time Jared bent down or let a flash of flesh show.”  Jensen responded with as he was showing Jim his pictures.

 Just then Sera and Eric appeared nothing to unusual in that as the season came to a close.  Sera addressed the cast and crew, “Good morning boys I hope yesterday went well.  Right now we’ve reached the climax of our fund raising activities.  As you know there is a Gala evening being held for Autism awareness day, and Jared and Misha have come up with a wonderful idea and the organisers have only been to happy to accept.”

 Jensen suddenly had a premonition of doom course though his body and he wondered if he could make a break for the border in the Impala before anyone noticed he’d escaped.  Just as he started to shuffle sideways he found himself being hemmed in by Jared and Misha, “You’re gonna love this Jen trust me.”  Jared flung his arm round Jensen’s shoulder pinning him in place.

 “So Jared and Misha’s brilliant idea was a slave auction and you guys have been great at supplying us with ideas.  Thanks to Gina for offering a makeover of your choice, beauty or beast.  Bob Singer has offered to shoot a video be it graduation or wedding, Jim has offered Japanese for beginners.  I’m sure that Misha’s day of meditation and Tibetan Throat singing will fetch a great deal...”

 Jensen leaned towards Jared and hissed “Dude what the fuck I haven’t got the faintest idea what I can offer.”  Jensen paled when Jared grinned at him “Oh shit you said yes didn’t you? I’m talking to Lucifer, oh god please help me.”

 “Sorry but Eric’s busy with the finale at the minute, don’t worry that pretty little head.” Jared just smiled.

 “By the way as for Jared and Jensen, we have two very special surprises lined up for you, don’t worry boys you’ll find out on the night, see you on Saturday then.”  Sera gave a cheery wave and then she and Eric left the set.

 Misha clapped Jensen on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Jen we won’t let any of the fan girls brand or tattoo you, so then what’s the next scene.”  Misha, Jared and Jim walked away laughing leaving Jensen staring skywards doing deep breathing exercises.

The next few days passed in a blur, what with racing deadlines and crazy hours Jensen hardly had any time to get paranoid about the auction until Friday.  Misha strolled over to a frazzled Jensen; he was looking the worse for wear having spent the best part of the day being used as a pinball.  “Ah there you are I hope you’ve got the Tux out of mothballs for tomorrow its black tie.  By the way I’m the auctioneer, so I will need you to be wearing your best underwear, no thongs, a pair of well fitting briefs would be for the best.”  Jensen froze his eyes widening in terror, Misha continued with a charming smile. “Well the ladies will want to see the merchandise.”

 “Are you getting Jared to do this?”  Jensen croaked out.

 “Dear god no! Don’t forget I’ve been in wardrobe when he gets undressed, we don’t want to scare the prospective buyers now do we?  By the way just how do you....” Before Misha could finish Jared bounded over.

 “Misha stop scaring my other half and I’m here to defend his honour and you’re not getting him to strip.  He tried to get me to do it by saying I would put to rest the big debate about which one of us has the biggest..”

 “JARED!”  Jensen squeaked and Misha and Jared burst out laughing.

 “Come on Jen, relax I promise if Misha tries to get you naked I’ll be gallant and cover you with my jacket.”

 “Good idea with how big you are it should come down to his knees, well Jensen, Jared I bid you a fond farewell I must away and practice my auctioneering.”  Misha turned and walked away leaving both men starring opened mouthed after him.

 “It’s an act right? He really can’t be that batshit crazy can he?”  Jared asked.

 Jensen shrugged his shoulders, “I wouldn’t like to say, but he makes the day brighter. So how about we have a little personal measuring session back home.”  He smirked at Jared and waggled his eyebrows.  Jared pulled Jensen in for a hug and they went to find Cliff.

 Saturday evening was going great in Jared’s opinion, the food was good and there was lots of it.  The Gala seemed to making lots of money for the cause, and best of all he got to ogle Jensen in a Tux. Yup all in all life was just great.

 Jared snagged another handful of vol au vents as he went in search of Jensen.  It took him a little while, but he found him lurking in a corner. “MMrrhrhg ufhtl.”

“Hi to you to Jay, enjoying the food?”  Jensen smiled as Jared’s cheeks bulged with food.  Jared turned and swiped two glasses of Champaign as a waitress glided past, managing a thousand watt smile despite looking like Alvin the Chipmunk.

 Jared handed Jensen the drink, “Relax man, enjoy the night, by the way you’re the hottest guy in here you know that don’t you.”  Jared took in Jensen’s appearance as Jensen blushed.  The Tux fitted him perfectly, hugging his broad shoulders and really his ass should be illegal in those pants Jared thought and that bow tie, damn he could have fun with that.

“Don’t worry I’m sure someone will bid for you, hell I will if no one else does.”  Jensen looked terrified; Jared laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  Jensen really was shy when it came to these events; before he could say anymore Sera stepped up on the stage.

 “Ladies and gentlemen we’ve come to the highlight of the evening our slave auction.  You have the catalogues of what and who we’re selling tonight, so please be generous and give a warm welcome for our Auctioneer Misha Collins.”

 Misha stepped on the stage amidst loud applause, he smiled. “Right shall we get started then? I fully expect tonight to be very successful and don’t forget the star auction... Yes spending the day with yours truly for mediation master class, oh and I’ll be auctioning off two nobodies by the names of Jared Ackles and Jensen Padalecki whoever they are.”

 Again there was laughter, Misha got the auction moving, and each lot was greeted with enthusiasm.  Bob’s video fetched seven thousand dollars, Gina fifteen hundred and there was a bidding war for Jim which resulted in a very thrilled Bobby fan winning the lessons for eight and half thousand.

 “Now I want you to remain calm Ladies as we come to the auction for me, please now try to be restrained about this.  Excuse me while I get more comfortable.  With that Misha dropped elegantly into the lotus position.”Right shall we start the bidding at fifty? Thank you madam that’s a fifty thousand dollar bid to the lady in the black dress and with the green complexion. Sorry let start again shall we say five hundred?” Misha carried on bantering with the audience as he went.

 “Do I hear any advance on Ten thousand dollars? Going once... I’m telling you that’s a bargain, going twice.... Hey beat that guys... sold!”  Misha stood up and motioned for the house lights to be dimmed.  He stood in a spot light and took a deep breath.

 “Ladies and I’m sure a few gentlemen we come to the main event of the evening the grand prize, May I present our star attractions Jared and Jensen.  They will be sold separately and batteries will be included.”

 The applause was deafening Jared gave Jensen’s hand a squeeze and they stepped into the spotlight.  Misha held up his hand for silence, he reached into his pocket and produced two envelopes.

 “The young men have no idea what they will be required to do; well I can reveal what is being offered. In one envelope is the chance of a romantic meal for two at the best and most exclusive restaurant in Vancouver, yes Fred’s Ribs! No seriously a five star experience and the best of company.  The other is the chance to own one of the Winchesters for a full twenty four hours.” Misha paused allowing the commotion of very rich fan girls hitting the floor and being helped back to their feet come to an end.

 He held the two envelopes out, “Gentlemen choose your fate, they stepped forward each picking an envelope. Let’s begin with youth before beauty plus he’s bigger than me, Jared hand me your envelope.”

 Misha opened it and smiled, “So which lucky lady wants to spend an evening dinning with Sam Winchester? Whatever happens don’t let him order the rare steak, we all know what blood does to him.”

Jensen had been hoping that he would get the meal, now he would be at the tender mercy of a fan girl, he became aware of Jared blue steeling as if his life depended on it, and he followed it up with turning his back to the audience and performing the Padalecki shuffle.  This consisted of sticking his ass and waggling it for all he was worth.  Misha continued to conduct the audience.

 “Come on ladies, now surely he’s worth more than a measly fifteen thousand, do I hear sixteen, just think you could discuss the Apocalypse and what hair products Sam uses to remove zombie guts, dig deep girls and we’ll even throw in one of Sam’s hoodie’s.  The bidding intensified, finally the bidding ceased and a very excited woman poured into a red dress stood clutching her husband’s now dead arm. “Going once... if you ask nice he’ll let you share his gummi bears Going twice... and Sold to the lady in the red dress for twenty thousand dollars.”

 Jared took a bow and blew a kiss at the now wildly bouncing woman.  He stepped back into the shadows, “Ok Jen, just relax and try to enjoy it, or failing that let Dean out to play for a while.  Good luck man.”

 Misha was winding up his pitch, “Now the moment all you fans of the perfectly cried man tear of pain have waited for. Here he is the elder Winchester, Angel Condom extraordinaire and lady killer; yes his name is Winchester, Dean Winchester... Ladies may I present your slave for the day Jensen Ackles.”

 Jensen took a deep breath and felt Dean’s cocky demeanour wash over him and he swaggered into the spot light.  He gave them his best Dean smirk, then followed it up with the look under the eyelashes and Jared was sure he heard several sets of ovaries spontaneously combust.

 Misha was in his element, “We have rules ladies, he will arrive at your home fully clothed, we want him back in the same condition, although what you choose to get him to wear in the privacy of your own bedroom... I mean home is up to you.  But the CW asks if it is anything in rubber, leather, cowboy or cheerleading outfits please can you refrain from posting them on You Tube.  Alternatively please send them to my private Email where I will vet them and use them for black mail material.  Can we please start the bidding at five thousand dollars?”

 Pretty soon it became apparent that there was another bidding war going on.  At first four women where in the race, one dropped out at fifteen thousand, the second surrendered at twenty thousand.  This left two very determined women in the race.  Jensen watched nervously as the bids kept edging upwards, one woman was a cool business like blonde in a sleek silver number, the other had demented fan girl written all over her.

Jensen decided to have a little fun he undid the bow tie leaving it hanging loose round his neck, he then undid the top button of his dress shirt to an accompaniment of sighs, screams and Jared was sure at least one fan girl passing out.

“Now come on ladies, just dig a little deeper, there has been a discussion on what you will allowed to do, all we ask is that you don’t leave bite marks anywhere the camera will pick up. As you know Dean tends to remain fully clothed so that gives you the area of neck to ankle.  Just please go easy on the biceps though just in case.”

 There was a final flurry of bidding, and to Jensen’s relief the fan girl wearing, the amulet, ring and bracelet dropped out.  “Going once...twenty five thousand is a snip, going twice... look I’m sure you could get a loan....Sold to the lady in the silver dress, thank you madam I’m sure you will be very happy with your purchase, I’m afraid we don’t give refunds so if you break him you bought him.  Goodnight.”

Jensen’s shoulders slumped and Jared slapped him on the back, “Shall we go and meet you new owner then?”  He grabbed Jensen’s arm and dragged him over to the smiling woman.

 “Thanks for your generosity and we will deliver Jensen in prime condition I didn’t catch your name.” Jared extended his hand smiling.

 “My name is Angela, and I’m not the buyer I just represent the person who purchased Mr Ackles for the day, I’m sure we will be in touch with instructions in due course, I look forward to your visit Mr Ackles.”  With that Angela walked away.

Jensen whimpered, Jared decided to head off a meltdown, “come on man nothing will happen to you relax, Eric would send Ben after them and trust me nobody wants that.”  Jared dragged Jensen off to get drunk, plus he wanted to get him out of that tux eventually.

 Back on set all had returned to normal, although Misha kept referring to Jensen as Slave boy and demanding he call him master which Jensen did with great humour even serving him coffee by kneeling at his feet. “You know I could get used to this, is there any chance of a foot massage?”

“Hell no your feet are like toxic waste dude, there’s no way unless I get a gas mask and drugs.”  As Misha was laughing Jared appeared carrying an envelope.

 “Jensen it looks like your slave for the day instructions are here.”  Suddenly Jensen was surrounded by crew and cast.  Misha was successful in wrestling the paper from Jensen with a little help from Jared, he read it aloud.

“Dear Mr Ackles, you will be picked up from your residence at nine in the morning this Saturday and will be returned at the same time the next day.  You will be required to pack an overnight bag and you are required to wear...”Mishap’s voice trailed away and he passed the paper to Jared who laughed. 

 “Oh my god I could end up anywhere, I could be chained naked to some fan girls bed for the day.  What do they want me to wear I bet they want me to go dressed as Dean.” Jensen was on the verge of hyperventilating.

  

  1.  “No they are sending the outfit over and it consists of leather hot pants, Castiel’s trench coat and oh look nipple clamps.”   Misha beamed as Jensen’s knees buckled and Jared caught him with one hand holding him up.
  



 “Fear not our intrepid warrior; we will save you if your owner intends to turn you into a kinky sex slave.” Misha struck a Castiel pose, all purpose and godly warrior.

 “Who do you guys think you are the A Team?”  As Jensen asked Jim wheeled past in Bobby’s wheelchair doing a wheelie.

 “Hmmm I suppose we could contact Robert to be B.A. I suppose that would make me face” said Misha.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Murdoch myself.” Muttered Jensen, Jared massaged Jensen’s shoulders.

  “Don’t worry it will be fine, besides no way will I let anything happen to you, if you’re wearing leather hot pants I’m gonna be the only one allowed to see that.”  Jared smirked and handed over the letter “See this is what they want you to wear.”

 Jensen took the paper read it and said “You’re kidding me right?”

 Then Misha walked past, “Oh by the way Jared the set nurse says the hypodermic with the GPS tracking chip is ready, she asked that Jensen drops his jeans for the shot, so it won’t be easy to find.”  Misha laughed as Jensen turned a pale shade of green.

 Saturday arrived, Jensen was waiting to be picked up, Jared had gone out on his date the night before, he’d staggered back at two in the morning announcing he’d had a really fun time and then passed out.  Now this morning Jensen woke to a note telling him Jared was out with the dogs, to relax and have a good time and he would see him tomorrow. Also that Jared would have ice packs and bandages standing by in case his owner got too rough.

A car horn sounded and Jensen got to his feet, he checked his appearance one last time.  He was wearing his beat up boots, worn jeans and T-shirt and over shirt.  Not exactly Dean but to be ready to do some work, which meant he didn’t think being chained to the bed was in his future right away.  In his overnight bag was a change of clothes and toiletries, the letter had stated other clothes would be provided at the house.  Jensen shuddered at the thought of nipple clamps.

  Jensen gathered up his courage and bag and stepped outside. Waiting for him was a sleek black Lexus; he walked to the car, just as tall middle aged man got out from the driver’s side.  "Good morning Mr Ackles, I'm Jason your driver, please make yourself comfortable there are instructions waiting for you in the car."

Jensen gave a nervous greeting and slid into the comfortable seat as Jason placed his bag in the trunk of the car.  Jensen smiled thinking at least I'm not in there with it.  There was a note waiting for him as Jason promised, Jensen read it quickly.  It was from Angela offering greetings and reassurances, saying that his owner would be waiting at the house and Jensen would be told what his duties were when he arrived.

Jensen rested his head back against the seat and considered sending Jared a farewell text in case he was drugged and spirited away in a packing case.  He was just tapping in the words, "whatever happens don't forget I love you" when Jason spoke.

"Mr Ackles we have been looking forward to your visit, all the staff were so pleased with yours and Mr Padalecki's efforts for the charity, we hope today won't be too hard for you."  Before Jensen could panic further Jason switched on some music indicating the conversation was over.

As the drive continued further out into the Canadian wilds Jensen slowly relaxed finally being lulled to sleep by the journey.  He was woken by Jason opening the door, and Angela stood waiting to greet him.  Jensen rubbed at his eyes and got out.

"Good morning Mr Ackles, please follow me and I'll explain what your duties will be."  Angela stretched out her hand and Jensen shook it.

Jensen looked up at the house, scratch that make it mansion and he followed Angela through the door to his fate.  As he stood looking round the hall Jason slipped by carrying his bag upstairs.

"Now then Mr Ackles, please don't be alarmed I will take you to your room later, but first of all I have a little job for you to do.""  As she led him through the house Jensen spoke.

"Please call me Jensen all this Mr Ackles makes me nervous, where am I going again?"

"Oh just to the garden Jensen, I'm sure you'll like it."

Jensen felt relived he fully expected to be taken down to a basement and be introduced the mysterious owner’s dungeon, unless of course it was in a separate building.  Jensen considered making a run for it and he wondered how far he was from Vancouver.

He found himself in a large and well kept garden, Angela had stopped in front of a large pile of rocks, it was then Jensen spotted an elderly man, utterly confused he shot her the Dean Winchester patented What the fuck look.

"Jensen, I hope you don't mind, but we are having a rockery built but as you can see Hodges our garden is getting on a little and he needs someone to help with moving the rocks."  Angela smiled as Jensen's jaw dropped open.  She waited as he gathered his thoughts together.

"Let me get this straight your boss spent twenty five thousand dollars on me, and all they want is for me to move some rocks?"  Both eyebrows shot up, and then Jensen thought perhaps they're just wearing me down for later so I can't fight back.

Angela smiled and stepped closer, "Rich people huh! I'd call it crazy they prefer eccentric.  By the way you're being watched you know, so if you want you can put on a show."  Angela motioned with her head to the large picture window, and Jensen was sure he caught a flash of light on binoculars.

He grinned at Angela, "A show? Well I’d better give them a view of the merchandise, I'm sure I can do that.  So Hodges where do you want me to start then?"

 Angela returned to the house with a smile on her face, this was a great deal, not only did her parents favourite charity gets a boost. Their Rockery would be nearly finished when they returned. Plus she could help out an old friend by letting them use the house for the weekend, speaking of an old friend.

 “So is the view to your satisfaction then?” She walked over to the seated figure watching Jensen intently through their binoculars. There was a nod. “I’ll go and make us a coffee, don’t forget to call me if any of the shirts come off.” Angela was hoping the shirts would come off before she left them alone.

 Jensen was moving the rocks steadily; he was enjoying himself Hodges was great company.  But he wouldn’t tell Jensen who was in the house no matter what bribes he offered the old man. Jensen started to get warm and he thought of the promise he’d made Angela, “It’s Showtime.”

 Jensen peeled off his over shirt and dropped in on the ground it was dirty and so it didn’t matter, Hodges offered him a bottle of water. Jensen stopped and took a long drink.

 Back in the house there was a major scuffle going on for the binoculars, Angela won by a combination of skill and treading on the feet on her friend. She focused intently as she watched Jensen drink from the bottle his head tilted back allowing a great view of his throat as he swallowed. “Please tell me those freckles go all the way down, and damn look at his ass in those jeans.” Jensen had turned round putting the water down and started work again.

 Angela had the binoculars snatched from her hand and a quiet “oh dear god,” was heard when Jensen started work again.

After a while Jensen was getting hotter and hotter, he thought about taking the T-shirt off and whever he’d freeze to death, then he looked at the window and it looked as though the person holding the binoculars was either flailing around or.... Jensen grinned so there were two people watching alright he’d give em something to watch.

 He took off his gardening gloves and shoved them in his back pocket, and then he slowly peeled off his T-shirt, and used it to wipe himself down.  Rubbing the back of his neck and then wiping down his torso. He winked at the now grinning Hodges, “How long do you think they’ll let me carry on? I’ll try and move as many of these as I can before I get dragged away.” Hodges laughed and carried on working.

 Angela watched as her friend spilled their coffee over themselves when Jensen stripped, she laughed at the love struck puppy look that appeared. “I gotta say I can see the appeal that’s one fine body, shame he keeps it covered up on the show.” She heard a faint growl, “Now, now don’t be like that.” Then Angela settled down to enjoy the show.

 Jensen was getting a little tired, his back and shoulders were aching and he’d kill for one of Jared’s massages, he moved the last rock and saw Angel approaching. He could see she was trying to act nonchalant, so Jensen stood up and stretched his arms forward giving her the full view of his broad shoulders, and how his waist narrowed and the jeans had slipped a little and were hanging low on his hips.

 Angela came to a halt suddenly and enjoyed the display and yes the freckles did go all the way down. When she found her voice it was a little higher than usual. “Jensen it’s nearly time for you to meet your owner, I’m here to escort you to your room so you can have a shower, and then I’ll be leaving you alone.” As she spoke she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Jensen as he retrieved his shirts, he stood there and she traced several drops of sweat as they rolled down his abs. She shook herself and led the way.

 Jensen smiled at her retreating back and he waved to Hodges as he went. He followed Angela to a spacious bedroom. “The shower is through there, I’ll just bid you goodbye Jensen I’m very pleased to have met you.”

 Jensen tilted his head, “You know the person who brought me don’t you? I’m going to come out of the shower and find leather hot pants and fluffy handcuffs aren’t I,  please just don’t tell me it’s a French maids outfit, I haven’t shaved my legs.” Jensen was smirking as he spoke.

 Angela laughed, “I promise they only have good intentions, now you have your shower and I’ll say goodbye now. When you’re done please go down to the library and your owner will be along shortly.”

 Angela left Jensen alone, he walked to the ensuite shower and finished getting undressed, and then he stepped into the shower.

 “Right he’s in the shower now, you two have fun and I really can’t thank you guys enough for what you’ve done. Oh when you’ve finish here just give me a call and I’ll come home bye.” She gave her a friend a hug and left.

 As Jensen was showering he let the warm water ease some of the tension out of his shoulders, he gave a sigh his skin felt a little tight damn he’d managed to get slightly sunburnt, and well at least Jared would have some fresh freckles to play with. Jensen suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, he tried to relax but in the end he turned round. There was no one in the bathroom but Jensen heard movement in the bedroom. Jensen turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

 In the bedroom the finishing touches were being put to Jensen’s outfit for the rest of the day, the man was very pleased with what he’d chosen for Jensen to wear. He had enjoyed watching the other man in the shower, now he was looking forward to Jensen coming down stairs. He heard the shower stop and slipped away picturing Jensen as he showered watching the water cascade down his body and how he itched to step in the shower and wash the other man down tracing Jensen’s freckles with his fingertips as he went.

 Jensen quickly wrapped a towel round himself, when he was sure he was alone he took a step into the bedroom. The sight that greeted him surprised him somewhat; he had expected to find a set of Dean’s clothes waiting for him despite all the gags about kinky clothes. Instead Jensen found a pair of comfortable jeans and a deep red shirt, he recognized the shirt, he’d been drooling over it the last time he’d been shopping but Jared had dragged him away from it. Jensen pondered this development as he got dressed.  It couldn’t be Jared because they’d been banned from bidding on each other, and with one final check in the mirror Jensen went downstairs to meet his fate.

He quickly found the library, there was a log fire burning and a bottle of wine opened with two glasses, Jensen stood and warmed himself in front of the fire, despite his bravado with the strip it had been damn cold and the shower hadn’t completely warmed him up.

 He never heard the man approach him and he jumped when he felt a large pair of hands encircle his waist, his heartbeat accelerated in alarm.

 “Is that any way to greet your owner? I expected a little more obedience after all your hard work in the garden.” The voice was soft and familiar in his ear.

 “Jared what the fuck are you doing here? I thought Eric said we couldn’t do this?”

 Jared placed a kiss on the side of Jensen’s neck “Eric doesn’t know the only people who do know are Angela and Misha. In case you’re wondering yes we did rig the auction so you ended up being the slave for the day.”

 “I get Misha’s involvement the sneaky bastard but Angela?”

 “Angela is an old friend this is her parents house, they were the driving force behind the Gala, they have a son with ASD, so they were only too happy to us borrow the house for the weekend. Plus they got their garden finished for free thanks for that by the way.”

 Jensen had turned round and glared at Jared, “Oh come on you really didn’t think I’d share you with anybody else now did you?” Jared nuzzled at Jensen’s neck finding the spot that made him weak at the knees.

 “Jay twenty five thousand dollars? I’m not worth that and you know it...” Jensen’s voice died away as Jared’s hand found its way under his shirt and was playing along his stomach making it flutter.

 “Oh your worth much more than that to me, and that little display out there very sexy, Angela nearly had a heart attack and I think I need to remind you that I’m the only one you should be doing that for.” Jared pulled Jensen closer.

 “What you gonna go all caveman on me? Or should I say all masterful.” Jensen broke free of Jared’s arms and gave a challenging smile. “So then master your wish is my command, what do you want me to do.”

 Jared tapped a finger to his lips looking deep in thought, “Well I could get you to wear the gift Misha sent you, it’s over by the wine.”

 Jensen walked over to where the bottle was sat and there was a package next to it with the inscription.  _To my favourite slave boy, just remember I want pictures_. Jensen looked at Jared who was grinning, Jensen took a deep breath and ripped open the paper and threw back his head and laughed.

 Jensen lifted out a pair of black leather hot pants, and a pair of fluffy handcuffs. “What no nipple clamps?” He threw the shorts at Jared and dangled the cuffs from his finger.

 Jared prowled over to where Jensen stood, pulling the smaller man close he ran his lips down his ear and whispered, “Shall we go and see if these fit? If I’m feeling generous I’ll send Misha a picture.”

 “What of me in those? I thought they were for your eyes only.” Jensen was having trouble concentrating as Jared was attempting to unbutton his shirt with his teeth.

 “Oh god no, I’ve brought another pair and I got Hodges to out em on and I took a picture.”

“Christ Jared he’s eighty if he’s a day, and trying to scar Misha for life?”

 Jared stood up and grinned evilly at Jensen and Jensen started to laugh, “Poor Misha, I just wish I could see his face when he gets it.  So then are you going to show me who I belong to.”  With that Jared pulled Jensen upstairs.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
